legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S1 P2/Transcript
(9 hours after meeting the Princess, Garrick takes Allen to the training grounds to get him started as a Protector) Garrick: Alright, here we are boy. (Allen looks at the training area, a large plain of land spotted with firing ranges, combat simulators, and other combat training devices) Allen: Huh, and I expected something Protector related. Garrick: Yeah, we use this place for regular soldiers and warriors as well since their old one had to be replaced. Allen: Why's that? Garrick: Big ass earthquake, most of their training area was just a hole in the ground by the time it was over. Allen: Oh. Garrick: Well no point in just standing here observing the scenery, let's get down to business. (Garrick and Allen walk to the training grounds and Garrick introduces Allen to his teammates) ???: Hey Captain, is this that new recruit you kept telling us about over comms? Garrick: Yes it is, Kelris's descendant in the flesh boys. (Allen awkwardly waves at the Protector) Siris: Well hello there kid, I am Siris Pelioh, Second In Command for the Protectors. (Siris points to two other warriors over near the weapons table) Siris: The one on the left is Peros Evol, our combat mage, and the one on the right is Lenius Fersion, our field medic and archer, but we like to call him Leni for short. Lenius: Hey, I heard that! Peros: Calm down Lenius, he's just messing around. Lenius: Well he knows as much as anyone how much that name pisses me off! Garrick: Calm down Leni, or you get kitchen duty for the rest of the week! (Lenius walks off into the barracks growling) Allen: So when do I start my training? Garrick: Siris here will be taking care of that for you. Siris: Here, follow me kid! (Siris leads Allen to a small room made of some kind of reflective metallic material) Allen: How is this a training simulator? There's nothing in here. Siris: Well that's the thing, this isn't a simulator at all, it's just a normal room. Allen: Well how do I train then? (Siris walks to Allen and grabs his face) Siris: Like this kid! (Allen blacks out as soon as Siris says that and wakes up an hour later) Allen: *groan* What happened? Siris: You were trained. Allen: What, how? Siris: We don't train Protectors like any other soldier, what we do is infuse their mind with the combat expertise of their ancestors, it's a much more efficient method of training. Allen: So I basically know all the skills my Grandpa knew? Siris: Yes, yes you do. (Before Allen has a chance to speak, Siris gets a call on his communicator) Siris: Yeah boss, what is it? Garrick: Is Allen trained yet Siris? Siris: Yeah, he just woke up. Why? Garrick: Bring him down to the gates, me and Tempest will wait for you there. Siris: Yes sir! (Allen and Siris run down to the gates and get up to the balcony) Allen: Tempest, what's going on? Tempest: See for yourselves. (Allen and Siris look on into the distance to the seal, watching as it begins to crack and break) Garrick: Oh shit! (The seal breaks and lets off a huge wave of dark magic, landing into a local village and destroying it) Princess Celestia: NO! (The portal to the Shadow Realm opens and four warriors emerge and approach the gates with a patrol of soldiers) ???: Greetings Princess, how are all of you today? I hope you're all happy to see us. Garrick: Leave now dark-spawn, your kind has no place here! ???: Really? 500 years trapped alone in the Shadow Realm and the day we return you treat us like shit? Well I'm afraid it's not going to be like that, at least not for much longer. Allen: Who are you? ???: We are the Warriors of Darkness, and we are here to send you all a message. Princess Celestia: And what kind of message is it? ???: This. (The warrior snaps his fingers and another beam of dark magic erupts from the portal, splitting apart and striking multiple buildings in Manehatten) Soldier: Holy shit! Garrick: God damnit! ???: So what's it going to be? Will you surrender and live...or will you have war and die? (Princess Celestia looks at Garrick, Allen, and Tempest and back at the warriors) Princess Celestia: To protect the people of the Multiverse, we will have war. ???: So be it then (The group of soldiers leave and return to their world and report to their king) ???: My lord, they have denied our offer to surrender and have decided to fight back. Delanis: Then it is all going as planned Commander Teronis. Teronis: How so sir? Delanis: I knew they wouldn't surrender so easily, it would be a sign of weakness wouldn't it? Teronis: Yes sir. Delanis: And now that they plan to fight back, I will be able to destroy the ones who betrayed me in my past life. (Delanis pauses and looks toward the large window in the throne room) Delanis: Tempest, The Protectors, Sentinel. All of them will fall before me! Teronis: How would we be able to defeat them my lord? (Delanis turns around to face Teronis) Delanis: Find Kelris's descendant, find the Protectors, if you do, you have my full permission to gut them like the pigs they are. Teronis: But what's so important about the boy sir? Delanis: If that boy is killed, the amulet will be rendered useless and we will be able to make the Multiverse a place for us to spread our darkness across the lands. Teronis: When do we start? Delanis: We start now. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1